Legacy of the Potters
by AquilaCinereo
Summary: There has only been a month since the start of James' fifth year. He is on his way to his third week of detentions with prof. Blaise Zabini. But this detention doesn't go the same way the others have. -Rape/ Non-con, Underage-


He had only been back for a month and James was on his way to his third week of detention. He hadn't planned to get caught sneaking out on their first night back, or be late for his potions class. It was all just accidents. He sighed as he neared the potions classroom. And of course it just had to be Zabini who caught him, the teacher hated him and never failed to give him detentions or take points. Of course the Slytherin head of house took as many points as possible from all Gryffindors, but he seemed to have targeted James in particular. He wondered why, it wasn't like he had had a school-rivalry with his dad or anything, like dads potions teacher had had with grandpa. James entered the classroom and prepared for the torture. Usually when you had detention you had to clean without magic, scrub cauldrons or something, but not this time. The past two weeks James had spent his detention doing nothing. Like, seriously nothing. He had been forced to sit on a chair and stare into thin air for the entire duration of the detention, while Zabini sat at his desk grading papers. He wasn't allowed to draw, sleep or even study. He usually felt like he was growing mad after five minutes.

Two minutes had passed and James felt like he wanted to crawl out of his own skin, it felt like bugs was running along his back, knowing he wasn't allowed to move. He began rocking back and forth in an attempt get rid of the feeling, but it didn't particularly help.

"Mr. Potter?" James froze and looked up to see professor Zabini looking and him with a strange expression.

"Yes?" He said carefully.

"Would you like to spend your detentions differently?" Zabini asked after a while.

"What?" James felt a small surge of hope. "Yes, please." Zabini looked at him contemplatingly before rising.

"Stand up." James did so and Zabini stood before him, slightly too close to be comfortable. James edged backwards and felt himself blush at Zabini's amused smirk. Suddenly angry at himself for blushing James looked up and met the eyes of his professor. As if this was his cue to speak Zabini opened his mouth again.

"Are you sure? You'd do anything?" James felt a slight unease at the look in Zabinis eyes, but he raised his head stubbornly.

"Yes. Whatever it is it can't b-" He was cut of as Zabini placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back against the wall.  
"What the f-" Zabini effectively silenced him by pressing their lips together. James tried to push him away but felt the older man take hold of his wrists and hold them still. He was strong and managed to hold James still despite him being quite fit himself.

"What the fuck?! Get of me!" James yelled as Zabini pulled away.

"Oh, James. You said you'd do anything." Zabini said, voice slightly mocking.  
"Well, not this!" He answered feeling disgusted, angry and, though he would never admit it, afraid.

"But James-"

"Get of me!" James struggled to get free, but Zabini had a firm grip on his wrist and forced him still by pressing his body against James' , trapping him between his professor and the wall.

"So you want me to find someone else instead?" James froze.

"What?" He breathed.

"Yes, maybe a first year. How about that lovely little sister of yours?"

"You fucking bastard, you leave Lily alone!" James resumed his struggles.

"Only if I can have you." James' eyes flicked up to meet the eyes of his professor. The look in Zabini's eyes was nothing but feral, it was the eyes of a man who would do anything to get what he wanted. Zabini turned his body slightly and James could feel the older mans erection press against his hip. He tried to pull away, but couldn't move.

"You sick fuck." The insult seemed to passed completely unnoticed by Zabini who leaned in close.

"So, how's it gonna be James? You, or your sister?" James felt completely hopeless, there wasn't a way out. He closed his eyes as he felt tears well up in them.  
"I hate you." He whispered, but he didn't fight as Zabini kissed him again. He felt Zabinis tongue flicker over his lips, but kept his mouth firmly closed.

"Now, now James. I'm gonna need you to cooperate with me on this. You know what'll happen otherwise." He leant in and claimed James' lips again. This time James hesitantly opened his mouth. He felt an involuntary gasp escape him as Zabini's tongue entered his mouth. The man tasted surprisingly good and he couldn't hold back a small moan. He felt the professor smirk against his lips and disgust welled up in him. He couldn't enjoy this!

Zabini smirked as he heard a small moan escape the younger man. He had wanted this for so long, but he had never really had the possibility to take the boy before. He gasped as the younger man squirmed below him, causing his hipbone to rub against Zabinis hard cock. He pulled back to breath and studied the boy in front of him. His dark hair was as chaotic as usual and his oh-so-kissable lips was wet and swollen after their kiss. Hazel eyes were closed, but that didn't matter. There would be plenty of time to make sure he kept them open later. For now, it would do just to fuck him.

James gasped as he felt their clothes disappear and the cold air of the dungeons struck his skin. His eyes flew open and he met Zabini's eyes. No! He tried to pull away, but stopped as he remembered Lily. His body was crawling and the only thing he wanted was to run, to get away from Zabini as fast as he could. But he couldn't. He knew he would let Zabini do anything as long as he didn't go after Lily. Zabini spun them around and bent him over a bench. James began to cry as he felt one of Zabini's fingers push itself into him. It burned and he tried to wriggle away from the intruding feeling. Pleading words began to fall from his lips as he begged his teacher not to do this.

"It's okay James. Just relax and it won't even hurt." James kept pleading, barely even aware of Zabini adding another finger. He felt the fingers move and curl within him but couldn't do anything to fight it anymore. He jerked as a jolt of pleasure shot through him. Zabinis fingers repeatedly touched that same spot as he prepared the boy to take something quite a bit bigger. He wasn't very large, only about average, but it was still some difference between two fingers and his cock. He carefully reached around the boy and took James' half-hard cock in his other hand. It only took a few quick strokes to make the boy fully hard. James began pleading again, but now he wasn't even sure what he was pleading for. If it was for Zabini to leave him alone, or for Zabini to make him come. He didn't know himself, and he honestly didn't care anymore. He had stopped crying but the pleading words kept falling from his lips. He felt Zabini's fingers leave him and a small while escaped him. The disgust he had felt earlier was gone together with the tears and James felt completely empty. What did it matter if he made noises, or enjoyed something Zabini did? It wasn't as if he could stop the man anyway. He felt Zabini start to push his cock inside him. The older man was still stroking James' own cock and he moaned as the mixed signals of pain and pleasure shot through him. The older man didn't give him any time to adjust to the burning pain or the new sensation before he started to pound into him ruthlessly. He set a quick pace, but kept stroking James cock with slow and controlled motions. As the pain slowly reduced James felt his hips buck as of their own accord, seeking more friction and release. Zabini changed the angle with which he was thrusting into James, now hitting his prostate on almost every thrust. James felt the release building before Zabini stopped moving and gripped the base of James' cock tightly, forbidding him to come. Senseless babbling noises escaped his mouth before James once again began begging.

"Please, please, just let me.. please, professor, please."

"Please what James?" Zabini asked softly, still in control, despite being on the verge of coming. He boy was so hot, and so tight. This was so much better than he had ever imagined.

"Please, let me, let me come."

Zabini resumed his thrusting as he once again began stoking James' cock carefully, slowly picking up the pace. Already being on the edge it didn't take much for James to come. The orgasm hit him and he clenched around Zabini, pushing also him over the edge. James started to come down from his high and felt Zabini come inside him. Suddenly the realization struck home. He had just been raped by his teacher. Disgust welled up in him and he wanted to throw up. Zabini pulled out of him and James all but collapsed on the ground. He curled around himself, crying once again. He felt Zabinis come trickle out of him as he lay on the cold stone floor of the potions classroom. He heard Zabini move around in the room and after a while the older man crouched before him. Zabini was once again dressed and looked as meticulous as he had before all this. He murmured a cleaning charm and James felt the stickiness of his own come disappear.

"Get dressed. Your detention as almost over." Zabini handed James his clothes before going back to his desk, sitting down to grade papers. James rose and started to dress himself. He felt almost as disgusted as he felt ashamed, but most of all he felt nothing. Once he was dressed he turned to leave, but stopped at the sound of Zabinis voice.

"I expect to see you back here tomorrow at eight o'clock." James insides froze as he remembered he had another week of detention with Zabini.

"Of course sir." He answered, voice completely steady. He would get through this, like his father would have. He would do anything to protect those he loved. That was the legacy of the Potters, wasn't it?


End file.
